1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backpack and, more particularly, to a lumbar support that may be used on a backpack wherein the lumbar support may be indexed to different positions on the backpack to accommodate a user and may be rotated on the backpack to accommodate the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Backpacks used for self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) are typically used by first responders or rescuers in an environment in which the air is heated and/or contaminated. Frequently, the first responder is in a situation where physical agility is paramount. Therefore, any factor that contributes to the efficiency of the first responder is important. Included in these factors is properly-fitted equipment. Typically, the backpack for an SCBA is a standard size and strap adjustments are made for the different sizes of an individual. However, while straps for such apparatus may be easily adjustable, the base of the backpack typically includes a lumbar support, and it is important for this lumbar support to be located properly in the lumbar region of the individual.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an arrangement for adjusting a lumbar support on the backpack but, furthermore, for an arrangement that is relatively simple and robust.
Additionally, many backpacks include a lumbar support that is rigidly attached to the chassis of the backpack. Therefore, there is a further need in the art for a lumbar support that is firmly secured to the backpack but, at the same time, permits for some rotation relative to the backpack chassis to accommodate the motion of the user.